


Return to the big empty

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer, Castiel as God, Crowley returns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: My ideas for Supernatural season 14.





	Return to the big empty

In order to stop bad au Michael Castiel must get help from Lucifer and become Casifer again

Cas soon learns that he must must kill his best friend Dean in order to stop au Michael. 

Cas doesn't want to hurt Dean but Casifer has other ideas to get back revenge on Michael.

Cas wonds up unwillingly taking and eating Dean's (au Michael's grace).

Castiel gets his wngs back!

And Dean wonds up inside The Big Empty. 

Sam wants to save his brother Dean but Sam can't go to The Big Empty because he is human. 

Only angels and demonds can enter the big empty. 

So sam stays behind and asks Rowena for her help.

Rowena wants to save her son Crowley from The Big Empty usimg a spell but she may need the help of an archangel. 

Sam suggests the guys try to rescue Gabriel from The Big Empty.

Now Cas, Jack, and must rescue Dean, as well as Gabriel from the big empty.

How will the gang save Dean and Gabriel from the big empty? 

The boys soon find out that Gabriel is not actaly in the big empty.

Gabriel is not actually dead because is the trickster after all. 

Gabriel wonds up returning and teaming up to help the guys to save Dean. 

Gabriel is in the human would with Sam and Rowena. 

Gabriel uses his archangel powers to assist in rescuing the guys from the big empty. 

The guys may need Jack the Nephilim's help again to help to free Dean from the big empty. 

The boys also help to bring back Crowley from the big empty.

Cas has a run in with The Cosmic Entity again and The Cosmic Entity doesn't like being awake.

The Cosmic Entity trys to trick the guys into sleeping in peace in the big empty forever by tricking them into thinking he is only Cas becauseThe Cosmic Entity and Cas look alike.

Cas annoys The Cosmic Entity to the point where The cosmic is so annoyed that he let's the guys go.

Cas saves Dean from The Big Empty Dean sees Castiel's giant trueform in The Big Empty as Castiel grips Dean tight once again.

The guy manage to escap from the big empty, with Crowley's help and Rowena's spells by opening up a portal to The Big Empty.

The cosmic entity also manages to escapes from the big empty still disguised as Castiel.

The Cosmic Entity is trying to get Cas Dean and Gabriel and Crowley to go back to the big empty 

But after Dean and the boys are rescued from the big empty there is a bigger problem to deal with now that Casifer has returned.

Casifer and The Cosmic Entity pose a real threat and Lucifer wants his son Jack to join him in taking over the world again.

Will Casifer be able to trick Jack into thinking he is just good Cas trying to help save the world or will Jack be able to stop Casifer and free Lucifer from Castiel's vessel.

Jack may need help from his uncle Gabriel to help stop his father from ruling the world.

Father Chuck will return as well, Cas will become Chuck's vessel, and Godsiel will return to help stop Lucifer and send The Cosmic Entity back to The Big Empty.

Because the Cosmic Entity may be older then God and nonoe has more power over him when he is in The Big Empty but The Cosmic Entity only has power in the Big Empty but outside of The Big Empty The Cosmic is not as powerful, because God rules over Earth.

Godsiel vs The Cosmic Entity.


End file.
